


come on, little gamma ray

by annemari



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Comment Fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I--sorry, what's your name again?"</p><p>"Lydia Martin," the girl says, looking down on him. It's impressive, considering she's almost twenty centimetres shorter than him. Amy decides she's her new favourite person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on, little gamma ray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by thelackoflight on LJ. Title from _Gamma Ray_ by Beck.

"Time and Relative Dimension In Space," the girl says, studying the console. "You know, if you just rearranged some of the things _here_ ," she points at the thingamajig connected to the typewriter, "then you could fix several of the translation problems."

The Doctor moves his mouth like a fish. Amy raises her eyebrows--she always enjoys when someone makes him do that.

"I--sorry, what's your name again?"

"Lydia Martin," the girl says, looking down on him. It's impressive, considering she's almost twenty centimetres shorter than him. Amy decides she's her new favourite person.

"There are no translation problems," the Doctor says, turning huffy. "The translation is _fine_."

Lydia tilts her head at him and purses her lips, looking sympathetic. "You just keep telling yourself that."

The Doctor splutters something in response, but Lydia's already directed her attention to Amy. Amy raises her eyebrows again, then smiles. "Amy Pond," she says. "Absolutely _delighted_ to meet you."

Lydia smiles and lifts her shoulders. "I'm sure you are." She steps up to where Amy's leaning against the railings and cocks her head towards where the Doctor is fiddling with the controls and muttering something about how he knows _all_ the languages, how can the translations be wrong. "He really doesn't like being told he's wrong, does he?"

"Uh, nope," Amy says, drawing out the words and nodding her head. "He really doesn't."

Lydia purses her lips. "Well," she says. "We have that in common, then." She turns and leans against the railings as well, tilts her head again. Her arm brushes against Amy's. "Is that a bow tie?"

"Yup," Amy says. "That it is. Bow ties are cool," she adds, imitating his voice.

"Oh, no," Lydia says, her voice pitying, and Amy giggles.


End file.
